Grandes Desafíos
by Coldie-Winter-Rose
Summary: "La voz firme de Elías de alguna manera le otorgó tranquilidad a la joven, confirmándole lo que tanto Lindel como Ruth le decían acerca de Elías y su posible reacción al saber la noticia de su pronta paternidad. De eso se trataba la confianza. Era ahora o nunca y Chise lo confirmó. –Elías –Chise tomó aire –Tengo algo que decir -Precuela de Pequeños Retos-
1. Chapter 1

Notas al principio del Capitulo: Como prometí, una historia acerca de como transcurrió el embarazo de Chise. Precuela de "Pequeños Retos".

Ancient Magus Bride pertenece a Kore Yamazaki. Los Caracteres Originales presentados en esta historia son de mi autoria, y al igual que este relato, son hechos con fines de entretenimiento, sin lucro.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nuevos Desafíos**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El choque de los botines contra el piso le delataba. Chise caminaba de un lado a otro, repasando una y otra vez las palabras con las que daría la noticia a su esposo.

–Elías, yo…Otra vez –Aclaró su voz –Elías vamos a…No suena bien –Se detuvo cerca de la puerta de la biblioteca, donde el mago de las espinas disfrutaba de la hora de la lectura.

–No es tan difícil Chise –Ruth la miraba caminar por todos lados, sintiéndose un poco mareado –Pienso que apreciará que le des la noticia pronto de que estás embara…-No pudo continuar porque Chise cubrió su hocico rápidamente.

–Shhh…Por favor –La chica suspiró nerviosa –No es tan fácil –Un dejo de melancolía le abandonó, pensando que hubiese sido mejor no haber ido a la Guarida de Dragones para que Lindel reparara su bastón. De no haberlo hecho, el guardián no hubiese detectado su estado de gravidez. Aun recordaba como si fuese ayer aquel día, aquellas palabras –Elías probablemente se enojaría, después de todo, se trata de un niño el que viene en camino –Murmuró Chise.

–Te preocupas demasiado –Ruth adquirió su forma humana –Si no quieres hacerlo, se lo diré yo –El chico caminó hacia la entrada de la biblioteca.

-¡Ruth! ¡No! –La chica prácticamente saltó sobre él, agarrando a su familiar por la camisa –Soy yo quien debo decirle a Elías –El forcejeo accidentalmente les hizo caer al suelo tanto a Chise como a Ruth, ocasionando un notable estruendo, mismo que alertó al Mago de las Espinas, lo cual hizo que se levantara y se acercara donde, efectivamente, su esposa y el familiar de esta, yacían en el suelo.

– ¿Qué me dirán? –El mago preguntó con intriga, esperando una respuesta.

– ¿Ves lo que hiciste? Pudiste haberte lastimado a ti y al…

– ¡Ruth! ¡Calla! –Chise alzó su voz de una forma que los sorprendió a ambos, pero sobre todo a ella misma, quien cubrió rápidamente su boca –Perdóname Ruth…No era mi intención –Ella misma se encontraba sorprendida de aquel comportamiento, posiblemente era a causa de su recién embarazo.

–Chise ¿Qué sucede? –Elías preguntó.

La voz firme de Elías de alguna manera le otorgó tranquilidad a la joven, confirmándole lo que tanto Lindel como Ruth le decían acerca de Elías y su posible reacción al saber la noticia de su pronta paternidad. De eso se trataba la confianza. Era ahora o nunca y Chise lo confirmó.

–Elías –Chise tomó aire –Tengo algo que decir –Cerró sus ojos por un momento, hasta adquirir nuevamente la confianza, después de todo, de eso se trataba para ellos. Era la esposa de Elías y tarde o temprano sucedería. Aun así, si el rechazo de parte de su esposo fuese una posibilidad, algo que evaluó al recordar que él no era afecto a los niños, no importaba, porque Chise no era la misma jovencita de hacía algunos años. Era más fuerte cada día, sabía cómo usar la magia, y tendría lo que siempre quiso. Serían una familia completa.

–Estoy…Estamos esperando… –Sintió que su respiración se cortaba de momentos, así que reunió las fuerzas posibles antes de proseguir – ¡Tendremos un hijo!

Finalmente estaba listo. Las palabras eran dichas y el silencio le precedió. Elías aproximó su mano a la de su esposa y le ayudó a incorporarse.

–Chise, ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? –Preguntó Elías con suavidad en su voz.

–Desde hace una semana –Chise desvió su mirada.

–Se lo dijo el guardián de la Guarida de los Dragones –Murmuró Ruth.

–Típico de ese anciano –No iba a mentir, Elías sentía incomodidad al saber que su mentor y no el, supo acerca del embarazo de Chise.

–Fue un accidente –Agregó la joven –Estando allá, comencé a sentirme mal y me desmayé –Nuevamente, la preocupación le invadía.

–Eso no importa ahora –Elías tomó en sus brazos a su esposa, cargándola –Tenemos preparativos que hacer –Detrás de aquella voz, Chise supo que Elías estaba feliz por la noticia –Le diré a Silky que prepare algo de té para ti. También deberás comer más –Caminó junto a ella en brazos, hasta que se detuvo –Espera, no es la postura adecuada para ti –Acomodó el pequeño cuerpo de su esposa, cargándola como en aquella ocasión de su boda, al estilo tradicional –Desde ahora será mejor que descanses, y reduzcas tus actividades en el jardín, no queremos que te arriesgues.

–Si…–Chise respondió a la lista de indicaciones que el futuro padre daba. Ruth les seguía, pensando también en los cambios que deparaban a ambos.

Con el pasar de algunas semanas, las náuseas y los desmayos frecuentes seguían presentándose con regularidad. Sin embargo, Shannon se encargó de hacer visitas frecuentes a Chise, verificando su constante cambio físico y hormonal.

–Gracias por venir –Una Chise ruborizada miraba hacia la ventana, mientras su doctora de cabecera terminaba de hacer el chequeo rutinario.

–Descuida, no es problema –Shannon guardó sus implementos –Este no suele ser un caso común –Hizo una pausa –No todos los días un Slay Vega tiene éxito en la concepción, sobre todo si el padre es una criatura poco común como lo es Ainsworth.

Aquellas palabras causaron un profundo silencio en la habitación. Para Chise, era como si Shannon hubiese pensado lo mismo que ella. No era común el nacimiento de un hibrido entre un ser humano y un ser como Elías. También había el riesgo de peligros durante el desarrollo del bebé, puesto que al final, Chise era una Slay Vega que apenas había logrado, después de los 20 años, controlar su propia magia, además de sobrevivir por mucho más tiempo de lo estimado.

Pensó también en el hecho de que el niño pudiese parecerse a Elías, y eso implicaba un método de dar a luz completamente distinto.

-Shannon –Chise no sabía cómo preguntarlo -¿Crees que necesite de una…Cesárea? –Quería que la tierra se la tragara, que un dragón se la llevara en el hocico, que las hadas la arrastraran a su tierra, o que incluso Cartaphilus la secuestrara. Ahora la joven se encontraba arrepentida de hacer aquella pregunta.

–No lo veo necesario –Shannon acarició los cabellos de la chica –Tu cuerpo es pequeño, pero aun así veo tus caderas aptas para permitir la salida del bebé –Le obsequió una sonrisa –Es muy pronto para ver su desarrollo, pero estoy segura que con los cuidados que se te brinda todo saldrá bien. Sin embargo, durante los próximos meses tu hijo absorberá gran parte de tu magia, por lo que debes de ser cuidadosa y no dejar que te drene por completo, o de lo contrario ambos correrán peligro.

Aquello puso en alerta a Chise, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, Silky apareció con un juego de té y pastelillos para ambas damas. Shannon comió con agrado, Chise también lo hizo, con algo de desgano. Lo último le hizo pensar en lo primero que hablaría con Elías al llegar. Tal vez Angélica podría hacer un dispositivo para controlar y canalizar su magia.

Fue cuestión de horas para que Elías, aun en su forma humana regresara, encontrándose con Chise entretenida en la lectura mientras Ruth calentaba sus descalzos pies. Silky preparaba la cena.

–Chise, ¿Cómo estuvo la revisión médica? –Preguntó Elías. En sus manos sostenía un par de cajas de tamaño mediano.

–Shannon encontró todo bien, pero…Dijo algo respecto al bebé absorbiendo la magia.

–A propósito, le pedí a Angélica algo que te será útil –Desempacó una de las cajas, dejando ver una hermosa cadena que ornamentaba el cuerpo, bañada en plata y con pedrería de jade –Angélica lo ha hecho a tu medida. Permitirá distribuir la magia de forma equitativa, otorgando al niño la cantidad necesaria sin afectarte.

Chise observó el ornamento. Era hermoso a pesar evocar algo de sensualidad. Quizás a una Leanan Sidhe podría quedarle perfectamente. Supuso que era la mejor manera de llevar a cabo el sano desarrollo de su parto.

–También he traído algunos dulces de una pastelería reconocida en Londres. Pensé que te gustarían –En la otra cajita, en efecto, había varios pastelitos preciosamente decorados con vivos colores, similares a aquellos que había visto en Japón. Provocativos a la vista, tomó uno, pero antes de morderlo, Ruth le observaba fijamente. Decidió sacrificar ese primer postre por el bien de su familiar, repartiendo uno a Silky y otro a su esposo, quien estaba sentado a su lado.

–Gracias –El rostro de la pelirroja tenía un encantador rubor, al saberse consentida por Elías, quien dejó una mano en su vientre, cual otorgándole calor a su pequeño. El pequeño que tendría en común con Chise.

–Una lectura interesante, ¿De qué se trata? –Preguntó Elías, observando el libro que Chise leía.

–¿Este? –Entrecerró el libro, empastado en verde y con hermosos brocados –Se llama "El Jardín Secreto" –Sus dedos palparon la cubierta –Fue un obsequio de Simon.

–Parece ser la lectura ideal para el desarrollo –Respondió Elías, ahora en su forma habitual.

–Lo es –Chise asintió levemente, antes de sentir arcadas y cubrir su rostro.

–¿Qué sucede, Chise? –Ruth se incorporó de inmediato.

–Los pasteles, me han caído mal –Chise apenas respondió, corriendo de inmediato al baño, a fin de evitar un desastre mayor.

Este acto dejó a Elías pensativo, quien observó con detalle el libro que su esposa leía, pensando en el clérigo que atendía a la naturaleza que mostraba, indiferentemente de su relación distante e incómoda. Sin embargo, Simon, siendo un hombre en extremo fiel a su celibato, desconocía las formas que adquiría una dama en su pleno embarazo, pese a que a él acudían varias pueblerinas en búsqueda de consejos, y el, abnegado, siempre tenía un obsequio para ellas, una taza de té, un libro, una oración y en algunos casos un refugio en la habitación de huéspedes en aquellos casos en que las figuras paternas resultaban ser violentas y un riesgo para la vida de la madre y el pequeño. Simon conocía un poco más allá de lo habitual, sin embargo, era normal que el embarazo de Chise le preocupara de sobremanera en cuanto el mismo comenzó a notarse gracias a sus síntomas.

–Estoy bien Simon –Chise respondía a la preocupación del párroco –Silky cuida de mi alimentación y Ruth de que no me caiga.

-¿Qué hay de Elías? Sabes que la Iglesia tendrá las puertas abiertas para ti y para tu hijo –Simón nuevamente hacía aquel ofrecimiento, preocupado de que la vida de madre e hijo pudiese correr peligro.

–Elías cuida muy bien de mi –Chise negó con su cabeza al ofrecimiento –Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no tengo nada que temer –Acarició el vientre que comenzaba a verse abultado debajo del vestido de algodón –Veo mi vida y nunca pensé que tendría una familia como la que Elías me dio, y ahora siento que una pieza de mi está completa –La joven sonreía con la ternura de una madre, misma que logró convencer a Simon por aquel día, quizás por varios meses.

–Entiendo –Se incorporó de su asiento –Debo retirarme. Dejaré los libros que he traído en esta mesa.

–Sí, gracias de nuevo –Pronunció la joven.

–Otra cosa –Agregó Simon.

–Sí, dime –Chise respondió.

–¿Podrías decirle a tu familiar que no me gruña al pasar la puerta? No tengo buenas experiencias con los perros desde niño.

A la puerta de la sala, permanecía Ruth vigilando de cerca al parroco. Era amable con Chise, pero no podía confiarse del todo.

.

.

 **x-x-x-x-x**

.

.

Con el pasar de las semanas, el vientre de Chise comenzaba a notarse, y con ello, la ropa que habitualmente usaba dejaba de servirle. Aquello implicaba un cambio en su forma de vestir, ya que los pantalones comunes le causaban presión, lo cual empezaba a limitar sus opciones de vestimenta. Chise no solía usar vestidos, pero aquellos que Silky hacía para ella resultaban ser más cómodos y prácticos para ella en su actual estado. Pero eso no significaba que se sintiera a gusto con vestimentas tan femeninas.

–No tiene nada de malo que te veas como una madre de vez en cuando –Fueron las palabras de Alice en aquella tarde en que, junto a Charlotte, la pequeña hija de Renfred, visitaron a Chise.

–No es útil para correr o caminar rápido al menos –Chise comía una de las tantas galletas que su amiga trajo desde la ciudad.

–No querrás correr en un par de meses más, eso es lo que he leído en este libro –Alice le mostró el mencionado texto sobre el embarazo que había traído para su amiga – ¡Charlotte! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre tocar objetos que están en otras casas? –Prácticamente alzó su voz, haciendo paralizar a la niña.

–Que no lo haga –Respondió con vocecita triste la pequeña de cabellos negros y alborotados, acercándose a su protectora.

–Ven acá –La rubia suspiró, atrayendo a su hija –Es así como nos manipula a su padre y a mí –Peinó con sus dedos el cabello de la niña –Es la razón por la que siempre tiene caramelos en su bolsillo. Por eso debes tener cuidado de no consentir demasiado a tu hijo, o se convertirá en un enemigo que conoce tus puntos débiles.

–Parece que se porta bien a pesar de lo que dices –Chise no lo negaba, le causaba ternura ver a su amiga al pendiente de aquella niña. Se preguntó si sería similar con su futuro hijo.

–Para nada, no dejes que su rostro de buena te engañe –Pellizcó con suavidad ambas mejillas de su niña, quien reía y disfrutaba de las caras que le hacía la rubia –Llevarla a la universidad es una pesadilla, corriendo de un lado al otro y escondiendo cosas. El otro día tomó las gafas de Adolf mientras dormía y las dejó caer en el inodoro –Reía con ese recuerdo –El único al que no le afectan sus bromas es a Tory. Ambos son hiperactivos al final de cuentas.

Ante aquellas palabras, Chise reía. Le pareció saber que Alice disfrutaba de cuidar a alguien más aparte de Renfred. Se preguntó si su pequeño sería más unido a ella, o quizás su vínculo con Elías sería más fuerte. Últimamente sus pensamientos eran más frecuentes y le llenaban de dudas e inseguridad, provocando que sus ánimos decayesen.

–Alice, ¿Crees que yo sea una buena madre? –Chise preguntó al ver como Alice seguía con su mirada a la pequeña Charlotte, que iba en dirección hacia Ruth para jugar con su enorme y alargada cola. El perro se dejaba manejar por la niña con toda la paciencia del mundo.

–Se parece al pelo de papá –Reía la niña, que acariciaba ahora el hocico del familiar de Chise.

–Lo serás, de eso estoy segura –La voz de Alice se suavizó –No eres como el resto de las personas, y te he visto con las criaturas, sé que cuidaras muy bien de tu hijo – Hizo una pausa –Cuando lo sostengas olvidaras el mundo a tu alrededor y solo existirá esa vida que has creado. Es una razón para continuar –Exhaló –O es lo que he leído en este libro.

–Pensé que se trataba de experiencia personal –Indagó Chise.

–Mi caso con Charlotte es diferente –Alice se incorpora –Los recuerdos que tengo son de mi padre y no sé cómo es la figura de una madre, pero sé que tú serás mejor que yo en esto.

Chise bajó su rostro, acariciando su vientre.

–Ten cuidado con las emociones, o te afectaran más de lo normal –Alice tomó la mano de su amiga –Todo es por efecto de las hormonas, recuérdalo –Se incorporó –Es tarde, Charlotte debe dormir temprano y tengo trabajo que hacer –Miró en dirección a la niña –Charlotte, despídete y da las gracias al perro, nos vamos.

–¡Si! –La pequeña de cinco años abandonó las orejas de Ruth y corrió hacia Alice, sonriendo a Chise, quien acarició sus cabellos.

–Nos vemos Chise –El tono de voz de Alice se suavizó, mientras tomaba de la mano a la sonriente y enérgica niña.

–Adiós –Charlotte movió su manita rápidamente, despidiéndose de Chise.

–Adiós –Chise sonreía a ambas, mientras Silky dejaba una pequeña caja envuelta en un pañuelo en la mano libre de Alice, un pequeño obsequio de agradecimiento por la visita otorgada a la Señora de la casa.

Tras marcharse, Chise ojeó el libro, más la nostalgia y los recuerdos de su madre encinta invadieron su mente. Ruth dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo de Chise.

–Tus emociones están revueltas. Será mejor que descanses por hoy, antes de que las hormonas te desequilibren –La voz de Ruth era de consejo.

–Si –Chise cerró el libro y se incorporó.

–Espera –Ruth tomó su forma humana rápidamente –Te llevaré hasta la habitación.

–No es necesario Ruth, gracias –Sonreía con ternura a lo más cercano que tenía a un hermano mayor.

Fuertes pasos se escucharon en la sala y antes de que pudiesen notarlo, los brazos de Elías acunaban a Chise.

–Es hora de descansar –La voz confiada de Elías hizo ruborizarse a la chica, quien se dejó llevar en silencio hasta la habitación que compartía con su esposo, el cual la depositó con cuidado en la cama.

–Espera, ¿Que harás? –Preguntó Chise al ver que Elías dejaba caer su cabeza sobre el vientre de su amada, haciéndola sonrojarse.

–Es curioso –Podía escucharse el buen humor en la masculina voz del mago –Nunca había visto de cerca el crecimiento de un humano en el vientre de su madre.

Chise asintió, acariciando la cabeza de su esposo.

–¿Puedes escuchar los latidos de su corazón? –Preguntó Chise.

–Puedo intentarlo –Elías hizo un breve silencio, tras el cual abrió su mandíbula.

–¿Lo escuchas? –Chise quería saber los detalles de aquel momento. Deseaba saber lo que expresaba su esposo al escuchar los latidos del pequeño de ambos que se formaba en ella.

–No sé cómo describirlo –El entusiasmo casi infantil en la firme voz del mago de las espinas resonaba en la habitación –Escucharlo provoca una emoción diferente a la que me ha causado algún otro sonido.

Aquella era la respuesta que Chise buscaba, la que disipaba parte de su preocupación. El tiempo pasó alrededor de ellos, pero era como si se hubiese detenido en aquella simple fracción. Aquel era un lazo irrompible y un momento único en donde un nuevo vinculo era creado, uno surgido a través del amor que nació entre dos seres que nunca pensaron en encontrar mutuamente aquello que desconocieron en sus vidas mucho antes de conocerse.

Ahora solo el tiempo diría la forma en que ese vínculo se haría más fuerte.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **x-x-x-x**

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 _ **Notas Al final del Capitulo:**_ Hola! Como ven, esta es la precuela de "Pequeños Retos" la cual estimo será de dos capítulos. Sé que no detallaré mucho en temas que aun desconozco, como lo es el embarazo. De hecho tengo en marcadores del navegador temas que hablan sobre etapas del embarazo. Sería chistoso que quien los encontrase pensara que soy yo quien espero. ¿Me creerán si les digo que es para una historia?

Respecto a Alice y Charlotte, es una historia que desarrollaré más adelante, la cual si, tendrá resultados románticos, por lo que no se preocupen los fans de Renfred x Alice.

Sé que debo el segundo capítulo de "Pequeños Retos" pero es que me pidieron el tema del embarazo y además, es una cosa de lo más dulce.

Espero sea de su agrado. Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, y sirven como un combustible para trabajar.

Espero que tengan una feliz semana.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Notas al Principio:**_

Le he cambiado la clasificación a M debido a las escenas de sexo. Y creo que el fic se extenderá a 3 capítulos.

Gracias por sus reviews, son muy apreciados, de verdad gracias. Los reviews en anónimos los responderé al final del capitulo.

Ancient Magus Bride es propiedad de Koré Yamazaki. Los eventos presentados en el fic, así como los personajes originales son hechos sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener y alimentar la base de datos de historias sobre esta hermosa serie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No recordaba cómo, ni en qué momento, pero aquellos instintos básicos regresaron a ella, los mismos que descubrió al lado de Elías. Con ello, los sueños mostraron una parte de ella que necesitaba del mago de las espinas, de una forma tan íntima que se explayaba en detalles y en sonidos, recreando incluso el aroma de la piel ajena y sus manos recorriéndole, hasta impregnarle de su calor entre el vaivén de sus cuerpos, entregados sin reserva alguna, en un acto de devoción mutua. A menudo, y con el pasar de las semanas, Chise despertaba bañada en la humedad de su piel y el calor en sus mejillas acumulado, una señal que era más que obvia para ella del apetito que nuevamente despertaba en ella, corrompiendo la otrora inocencia de años atrás. Ahora compartía la misma habitación, el mismo lecho que Elías, por lo que no tenía por qué avergonzarse del deseo que sentía hacia su esposo, después de todo, era la ternura con la que Ainsworth actuaba que le hacía dar el siguiente paso. Sin embargo, desde los comienzos de su embarazo, aquellos instintos habían desaparecido, hasta aquel momento. Mas no sabía si sentirse aliviada. Quería consultarlo con alguien más.

No era tan fácil, pues con Alice no había llegado a tocar la charla sobre sexo, pese a la enorme confianza que se había formado entre ambas. Angélica era una opción, desde que ella experimentó los mismos síntomas en su momento, y era normal que le consultase, pero algo la hacía detenerse y culpaba al instinto maternal y protector de Angélica. No podría pensar en Silky, quien últimamente no dejaba de coser nuevos vestidos para ella y ropa para el pequeño.

–¿Estas segura de no querer saber el sexo del bebé? –Nuevamente Shannon preguntó, mientras examinaba el medianamente abultado vientre de la joven.

–Es lo mejor –Chise permanecía acostada mirando al rostro de su médico. Quizás Shannon sería la única opción.

–El embarazo progresa muy bien, es sorprendente, y aunque la magia acentúa tus síntomas, todo está en perfecto orden. Sin embargo, quisiera que la próxima visita fuese en un hospital. Un ecosonograma me haría sentir más tranquila respecto al progreso del bebé –Shannon volvió a cubrir el vientre de Chise.

–Shannon –Chise tomó aire, buscando en su mente la forma más fácil de aclarar sus dudas –¿Es normal dejar de sentir deseos durante…? –Hizo una pausa. El haber intimado con Elías no hacía desaparecer su pudor.

-¿Te refieres a tu libido? Sí, es completamente normal –Shannon empezó a guardar sus implementos –Es parte del proceso hormonal que experimentas, aproximadamente en este periodo regresa, por lo que no deberías sorprenderte si empiezas a tener cierto tipo de sueños, así como de buscar a tu pareja.

El rostro de Chise adquirió el tono de sus rojizos cabellos.

–No debes preocuparte. El sexo durante el embarazo es normal, siempre y cuando te cuides de no hacer movimientos o posiciones arriesgadas –La doctora era bastante directa, aunque eso hiciera sentir a Chise avergonzada.

–¿Posiciones? –Chise miró hacia un lado, mientras sentía sus orejas calentarse.

–Tengo algo por aquí que puede ayudarte –Shannon sacó de su maletín un folleto de colores fucsias intensos –Puede darte una idea de lo que puedes hacer.

La sola presencia del folleto que Chise ojeó con curiosidad le hizo arrepentirse por preguntar a Shannon. Sin embargo, aquel era un punto valido, se trataba de algo normal.

–Tal vez podría intentarlo –Chise veía con detenimiento el folleto, detallando aquellas posiciones que no resultaran incomodas.

–¡Chise! –La aparición de Ruth en la habitación provocó en Chise un espasmo, obligándole a esconder el folleto debajo de su almohada –El baño está listo.

-Sí, ya voy, gracias –Chise se levantó en dirección hacia el cuarto, donde una bañera ornamentada con diversas esencias y flores le aguardaba para relajarse. Fue allí cuando, estando a solas, se encontró con sus pensamientos, y agradecía que Ruth no estuviese allí, y de esa manera evitar que su familiar se enterase de aquellos recuerdos que pasaban por su mente.

–Ha pasado mucho tiempo –Chise abrazó sus rodillas, mientras veía los pétalos de flores sobre el agua. Suspiró, recordando la última vez que estuvo al lado de Elías en la intimidad del lecho que compartían formalmente desde su boda.

Detrás de toda la magia, ella era humana, y como tal, tenía necesidades. Ciertamente, una noche de truenos era quizás la mejor excusa para buscar el calor de su esposo. Los recuerdos cobraron vida en sus memorias.

–¿Chise? –Elías buscó la mirada de su esposa, que se aferraba con fuerza a él.

–Estoy bien –Chise no quería admitir la parte de ella que no soportaba aquel estruendo, y una sonrisa a la luz tenue que los acompañaba trataba de disimular su incomodidad. Sin embargo, la cercanía de su cuerpo al de Elias le hizo darse cuenta que no eran los truenos los causantes del ardor en su pecho. Su cabeza buscó el pecho de su amado para acurrucarse, mientras Elias, al comprender aquella acción por parte de su esposa, torpemente dejó caer su mano en los rojizos cabellos de esta para acariciarlos. Pronto, el deslice de sus dedos sobre las hebras se hizo tierno. Chise no fue ajena al tacto, dejando que sus manos respondiesen al depositar suaves caricias en el rostro de su esposo. Lo que comenzó como un acto de ternura pronto se convirtió en una sesión interminable de expresiones silenciosas de amor que perdían su timidez por completo. La suavidad de la luz y la privacidad fue más que suficiente para permitirle a ambos intercambiar miradas. Elias aún era tímido cuando se trataba de tomar la iniciativa, pero supo cómo responder ante el recorrido de suaves y cortos besos que Chise dejaba en su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente.

–No sé cómo describirlo, pero sé que me gusta lo que haces, y no quiero que te detengas –Respondió Elias al verse nuevamente invadido por aquellos impulsos de su piel. Quería estar al lado de Chise, quería permanecer a su lado, pero a su vez quería una parte de ella, impregnarse de su calor, de su esencia. Le deseaba, en un sentido completamente distinto al que conocía.

–Chise –le detuvo al tomarla por sus hombros –Si continuas, no sé qué haré –El mago buscó las gemas de su amada, buscando algo de la cordura que comenzaba a perder.

–Perdón, pero, no puedo contenerme –Para Chise, no tenía mucho que perder. Era más que evidente el impulso de atracción hacia aquel al que amaba.

–Yo tampoco, pero no sé cómo expresarlo –Elías recorrió el cuerpo de Chise, acariciando su rostro –Quiero tenerte, pero no es un impulso carnívoro –Hizo una pausa al ver a su esposa asentir –Quiero responderte de la misma forma, estar más cerca de ti.

Aquellas palabras eran más que suficiente para saber el deseo del mago de las espinas, y el rubor en las mejillas de Chise fueron delatores de la respuesta anticipada de la joven, quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura y llevó ambas manos al rostro de su esposo.

–Yo también siento lo mismo, Elías –Chise susurró, uniendo su frente a la de su amado –Quiero sentirte cerca de mí –Cerró sus ojos, cual pidiendo un deseo, solo para encapsular la confesión jamás hecha, una que nacía de un impulso normal de entrega hacia el ser amado.

Un simple deseo a ojos cerrados. Solo eso bastó para que los labios se Chise se encontraran con el inocente roce de unos firmes labios, tomándola por sorpresa. Entreabrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro familiar, adaptado para besarla. Elías sonreía, repartía besos por su frente, sus mejillas, la punta de su nariz, rozando con la suya propia el suave rostro de la joven. Tímidas sonrisas eran intercambiadas por ambos, mientras lentamente descubrían el tacto de sus pieles mientras cuidadosamente removían sus ropas. Después de todo, no había que temer. Los secretos eran desconocidos para ambos en este punto, y cada nuevo rincón descubierto, era una nueva experiencia para ambos.

Ninguno supo quién empezó, o como inició nuevamente el contacto entre sus labios, pero ciertamente sabían que la inocencia de sus juegos pasó de ser frecuente a inexistente con las caricias de sus lenguas. Gemidos ahogados morían entre besos, mientras el calor entre sus cuerpos pronto se acumulaba. Chise se descubrió a sí misma como un ser ávido por otorgar caricias en el cuerpo ajeno, mientras Elías, pese a su aspecto, dejaba marcas en la piel ajena con sus dientes. Chise lo sabía, Elías quería entregarse por completo a ella, de la misma forma que la joven anhelaba sentir cada extensión de su ser.

–¿Por qué esa forma? –Preguntó Chise mientras sus labios recorrían el lóbulo del oído ajeno. Sus delicados dedos, peinaban con avidez los rubios cabellos de su amado.

–No se dé que soy capaz de hacer, Chise –Un ruborizado Elías trataba de pensar con coherencia pese al húmedo y placentero recorrido de los labios de su esposa –Quiero adaptarme a ti por completo, me llenas de intriga y quiero descubrir que siento –Quería besarla, responder a los impulsos que ella le expresaba. Quería descubrir si era capaz de sentir aquel placer tan básico y tan delicioso que los humanos eran capaces de sentir al unir sus cuerpos.

–Lo descubriremos juntos –El tono de voz de Chise seguía siendo dulce, pero esta vez la sensualidad escapaba en él, enloqueciendo a Elias, quien llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica, acariciándola en un ligero vaivén, ahogando sus jadeos mientras sentía una parte de su cuerpo endurecerse. Cada parte de Chise comenzaba a enloquecerle. Su olor, su calor, su voz y aquello que hacía con su cuerpo le incitaban, y para Elias era una experiencia diferente. No era necesario hablar, no tenía intenciones de preguntar.

Guiado por sus impulsos, acercó su pelvis a la ajena, con pequeños roces, tratando de aliviar la sensación de necesidad que permanecía sobre su erección, pero mientras su esposa continuara la cadencia de sus labios sobre su cuello, sabía que aquella placentera tortura continuaría. Su impulso humano le indicaba que no era aún el momento, no era esa la forma de culminar lo comenzado. Las firmes manos de Elias rozaron con cuidado los firmes pechos antes de marcar territorio con sus besos. Desconocía el motivo por el cual hizo aquello, solamente sabía que la piel de Chise era una invitación a ser besada con el cuidado que le otorgaría a la más delicada flor. Escuchar los dulces jadeos de Chise comenzaron a enloquecerle, llevándole a explorar más del cuerpo ajeno, de la flor de su intimidad, poco conocida para él, pero divina para sus sentidos. Deseaba conocer más de las emociones humanas, pero hasta entonces desconocía cuan deliciosas podían resultar ciertas sensaciones. Sin reservas probaba cada rincón del vientre ajeno, descendió hasta la venus concupiscente. Acarició sus muslos, aferrándose a ella, sin permitirle descansos entre gemidos. El nombre de Elias emergente entre dulces gemidos era simplemente un exquisito aliciente para continuar, sin dar tregua a sus emociones.

–Elias…Elias –La voz temblorosa de Chise le llamaba, esta vez en un modo diferente, suplicante. El mago por su parte, sabía que no era momento de analizar las emociones que experimentaba, y dentro de sí sabía que Chise deseaba lo mismo que él, unirse a su cuerpo. La mirada del mago de las espinas buscó las gemas verdes de su amada, quien mantenía un rubor encantador, pese a que la locura del instante enredó los dedos de sus manos en sus rubios cabellos –Continua…Elias –Aquellas era palabras añoradas, liberadoras de un deseo mutuo, de uno al que accedió sin demoras, depositando un beso en la frente de su esposa, para hacerse espacio con cuidado y torpeza entre las piernas de ella.

Sin separar su mirada de aquella llena de ternura guardada solo para él, penetró con cuidado en su intimidad. Un suspiro le liberó de la tensión, encontrando aquella sensación cálida, agradable para sus sentidos, electrizante para ambos. Un leve gemido de su amada le alertó, acercando con torpeza sus labios a los ajenos.

–Chise –Elias unió su frente a la de su esposa, encontrando su reflejo en la mirada de ella.

–Estoy bien, continua, por favor –Un susurro, el calor de su respiración y una mano rodeando el cuello del mago fueron el mensaje más evidente. Un profundo beso entre movimientos cuidadosos fue el preludio de la pasión desatada tras el tiempo detenido para ambos en una noche de tormenta.

Sus manos entrelazadas, el vaivén de sus caderas y los gemidos que llenaban la habitación, otorgaban calor al momento cumbre de su entrega, mientras descubrían mutuamente una nueva forma de amor entre las tantas que se demostraban, una que alcanzaba un punto máximo tras el clímax, dejándoles agotados y sonrientes, aferrados el uno al otro en un prolongado abrazo.

Aquel recuerdo se hizo vivido para Chise, cuyo trance le descubrió con su mano sobre su intimidad, delatándole en su deseo por calmar el anhelo por su esposo. Ruborizada y avergonzada, salió rápido de la bañera, agradeciendo que las Aerials no estuviesen allí, o el bochorno sería peor.

Al llegar a la habitación, encontró un paquete junto a una nota de Silky, la cual reconoció por su caligrafía.

" _ **Abrazar la maternidad acentúa la belleza, pero a veces algunos atuendos son de gran ayuda para recordarlo"**_

Tras leer aquella nota, el rubor otra vez adornó sus mejillas. Destapó el paquete, para encontrar una hermosa dormilona carmesí, similar al atuendo de la Leanan Sidhe que conocía. Por un momento pensó en no usarlo, pero la repentina presencia de Silky en la habitación le obligó a no rechazar la propuesta de la joven, quien había puesto dedicación para hacer un atuendo que le hiciera sentirse hermosa.

Una mirada aprobatoria de Silky tras ver la dormilona cubriendo el cuerpo de Chise fue la respuesta anhelada que la hizo retirarse satisfecha del lugar, dejando a la joven Slay Vega mirándose al espejo, detallando el sugestivo encaje que cubría sus ahora enormes senos, mientras el suave tul descendía por su vientre, dejando ver con discreción su piel. Una sonrisa emergió de labios de Chise, quien le dio la razón a Silky de forma silenciosa. Como pocas veces, se permitía aquel acto de vanidad, contemplando el cambio reciente en su cuerpo y acariciando su vientre. En realidad, se sentía hermosa.

–Silky se ha dedicado mucho. Es un atuendo hermoso, a decir verdad –El reflejo de Elias detrás de Chise sorprendió a la chica, pero una caricia en los cabellos rojizos le brindó calma tras girarse para quedar frente a su esposo.

–No es lo que acostumbro a usar –Chise respondió con algo de vergüenza en su voz –Me lo quitaré.

–No lo hagas, por favor –La voz de Elias fue firme y suplicante tras cargar en sus brazos a su esposa –No sé cómo describirlo, pero verte así provoca en mi ciertos impulsos.

–¿Impulsos? –Chise quería saber. Quería confirmar que se trataba de aquello que abordaba sus pensamientos desde hacía algún tiempo.

–Sí, impulsos –Elias llevó a su esposa con cuidado a la cama, sentándose a su lado –Quizás sea incorrecto en este momento, pero me hace querer repetir aquella noche en que permanecimos unidos durante la tormenta.

–No, no lo es, Elias –Chise se acercó a su esposo, tomando entre sus manos el rostro amado, dejando un beso en este –A decir verdad, yo también quiero hacerlo –Chise dejó otro beso en el rostro de Elias.

No supo en que momento las manos de Elias comenzaron a recorrer los hombros de Chise, mientras apartaba con cuidado los tirantes del atuendo, perdiéndose entre el encaje que cubría la tersa piel de la joven.

–Casi lo olvido –Elias se detuvo, chasqueando sus dedos –No queremos intrusos esta noche –Chise asintió, sonriendo.

La noche era larga y el deseo contenido era más fuerte que los pensamientos. Era algo que Chise y Elias sabían muy bien. Por aquella noche no tendrían que preocuparse por ver su privacidad invadida. Ni siquiera Ruth, quien permanecía descansando placenteramente en su forma humana sobre el regazo de Silky, quien otorgaba devotas y dulces caricias a su cabello, los interrumpiría. Incluso él estaba cómodo aquella noche.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **Notas al Final del capítulo:**_

Y bien ¿Qué les ha parecido?

De verdad discúlpenme a quienes querían ver la escena de sexo con Elias en su forma original, pero es que no es fácil de por sí escribir escenas de sexo, y cuando lo hago, es muy al estilo "vainilla" es decir, algo más simple, pero no quiere decir que no me guste Elias, me parece muy lindo en sus dos formas. De hecho, me tomó 15 días actualizar porque entre el trabajo acumulado y las ideas, no se me hizo fácil ponerme en el "mood" para las escenas de sexo.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. No olviden dejarme sus reviews, los cuales son un buen combustible para motivar.

 **Respuestas a los Reviews Anonimos:**

 _ **Diana:**_ Muchisimas gracias. Es lindo saber que te ha gustado. Espero que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado

 _ **Nadeshiko1227 :**_ Gracias por tus palabras y todo el apoyo, es muy apreciado. De hecho tienes un buen punto y lo tomaré en cuenta. Chise necesita de un viaje a la ciudad y allí se darán resultados muy favorables. ¿Te la imaginas buscando un cochecito para su bebé? Si, habrán momentos muy dulces.

 ** _Wendy Dragneel:_** Muchas gracias. Espero que las estrellas y los seres magicos me den mas inspiración para seguir escribiendo de ellos, así como del resto de los personajes. Mi sueño es escribir sobre Lindel (A.K.A mi esposo)

De verdad muchas gracias.

Feliz inicio de semana.


End file.
